mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Death From Above
Death From Above is the first Boss Battle in MySims SkyHeroes. It uses the stage, Imperial Palace. Objective Destroy the Orbital Strike Satellite Dish (in under 2:10 for Gold, 3:10 for Silver, and 4:10 for Bronze) by: *Destroy the three Outer Generators *Destroy the five Inner Generators *Destroy the Orbital Strike Satellite Dish Allies *Derek Enemies *MorcuBots *Raphael (part way through) *Rose (part way through) Dialogue Introduction *Violet: Priority alert, sir. Incoming SOS from the Imperial Palace. They’re undefended! *Justice: What’s happening? *Violet: MorcuCorp is testing a new weapons prototype near there. It appears to use a large communications cluster. What could it be? *You: An Orbital Strike satellite dish? *Violet: Yes! That could be it! How did you think of that, name? *You: It just ... came to me, I guess! *Justice: Might be a little early to throw you at something this big, name, but you’ve seen action now and we’re gonna need all the help we can get. *You: Don’t worry, Justice. I’m in. *Justice: That’s good to hear, because I’m going to ask you to take point on this one. Barney praised your teamwork skills, so I’m letting you lead your own squad. *You: Wow... Thank you, Justice. I won’t let you down. *Violet: Good hunting, name. In-Mission Introduction *Justice: It's a sad day when the Imperial Palace becomes just another battleground... *Justice: There's the Orbital Strike satellite dish. It looks undefended... *(A large shield forms around the dish) *Justice: Huh. So much for undefended. Looks like some kinda energy shield. In-Mission Dialogue Whilst destroying the Outer Generators *Justice: Find a destroy the generators to bring the first shield down. After you destroy the Outer Generators *(Rose and Raphael fly in) *Raphael: name!? Don't make us laugh... *Rose: No one messes with the Chaos Pirates and gets away with it! *Raphael: Let's see how you like the power of our Orbital Strike dish! *(The dish activates and Orbital Strikes start occurring, another set of generators form a shield around the dish) *Justice: Now destroy the second set of generators to get to the dish. Whilst destroying the Inner Generators *Justice: We're in the home stretch. Take out the last generators! After you destroy the Inner Generators *Justice: You need to close in on the satellite dish and destroy it! Whilst destroying the Orbital Strike Satellite Dish *Justice: The dish's shields are down. Destroy it! After destroying the Orbital Strike Satellite Dish *(The dish explodes) In-Mission Conclusion *Justice: Great work, name! *Rose: We're done here, Raphael. Time to beat it. *Raphael: Fine, Rose. But there's something about the way that new pilot flies... Conclusion *Justice: Violet, I'm worried about SkyForce being stretched thin. *Violet: Morcubus strikes from everywhere at once. We simply cannot cover this much ground! *Justice: I know. We have good pilots, but even with our newest recruit it won't be enough. *Violet: If we were in our hometown, I could ask the Spectre Squadron for help. If they actually exist... *Justice: Sure, every community has a few pilots trying to protect it, but they're scattered. Unorganized. *You: Then let's organize them! Imagine if we could get all of those pilots onto one team. *Justice: YES! Then we WOULD be a force for Morcubus to reckon with! Violet, help put it together. We must unite the resistance against MorcuCorp! *Violet: name, your job will be to go out to every territory on the map. Make contact, and recruit every available pilot in the sky. *You: Understood. Rewards Gold: Impulse Driver Silver: Spatial Transducer, Eagle Logo Bronze: Tuning Slot, Poly-Magnet, Shock Conductor Category:Missions